


Reflection

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Empathy, Feelings, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Reflection, Writing Exercise, small mention of spirituality with reference to Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Reflection

My eyes are a window

They reflect what's on the inside and outside

Blue that changes colors

Much like a chameleon would

 

People don't see inside

They never could

My eyes are not the window they seek

I stare out through that window

 

Am I trapped?

Is the soul trapped?

Would God know my true self

If no one else does

Would He know what's in my heart?

 

The heart desires

The mind rationalizes

The heart feels

My heart feels

 

My soul feels tired

Tired of this world

The cruelty shown to humanity

Where is compassion?

What happened to empathy?

 

Years of cruelty 

Selfish motivations

Human beings are the most selfish

But human beings are also the most loving

 

We are all capable of acts of cruelty

We are all capable of acts of kindness

Love and hate

Why do we hate more than love?

 

I hate the cruelty of the world

I love the kindness of the world

I hate humanity

I love humanity

I hate myself

I love myself

 

Let us be kind to each other

It's the only thing we have

So we don't destroy each other

Love is the only thing

That doesn't destroy me

 

Let it remain that way

Let it forever be that I will always choose love

And allow love to choose me


End file.
